Sharing Kisses With A Devil
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary hadn't been able to stop thinking about Isabelle's biker cousin. She didn't realize he felt the same. Biker AU. Clace. Oneshot.


_So it was requested by_ brittany2010 _that I write another biker Clace fic. This is only very lightly biker, but it still touches on it. Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Clarissa Morgenstern took a deep breath as she looked around the large holiday home. It was a modern place, all glass and dark metal, and it had probably looked really nice a couple of hours ago, before a bunch of teenagers had torn through it and messed the whole thing up. She wasn't even too sure who the house belonged to, only that it was a family friend of the Lightwoods, because it was Isabelle Lightwood who had thrown this New Years party. She hadn't had much to do with Isabelle before she had started dating one of Clary's friends, Bartholomew Velasquez—better known as Bat—and now Clary and her group of friends were getting invited to all kinds of parties.

Maia Roberts definitely liked that, she enjoyed not having to find someone to buy them booze because it could get a little difficult in their small town, where everyone knew everyone. Simon Lewis liked it as well, because he had a thing for one of Isabelle's friends, Raphael Santiago. Clary didn't really mind—it _did_ mean being able to do some more interesting things in the weekend, because there really wasn't much to do in their back country town of Alicante—but that didn't stop her from feeling a little out of place.

And then there were also the _Devils_ , who sort of came with the territory when Isabelle was involved in something.

The _Devils_ were a biker gang, based in Alicante, but who ruled by fear in the hearts in so many of the towns around them.

Pretty much since Clary was a baby, her parents had told her to steer clear of the biker gang. She was sure that all the children of the nice families in Alicante were told the same thing. The _Devils_ lived on the south side of Alicante, but the town was small enough that she still ran into them frequently. In fact, two of them had been seniors at their school a few years ago—Jace Herondale and Alexander Lightwood. They had that whole scary, dangerous, downright gorgeous thing going for them.

Pretty much half the school had a crush on them, and Clary had to admit that she was one of them.

But it had all been the whole 'admiring from a distance' thing, because they were far too scary to approach. Rumours went around about how to get initiated into the gang, they had killed someone, and even though most people were certain that wasn't true—Jace's father was the President of the gang, so he was sort of just automatically drawn in, and Alec was his cousin—there was still that possibility that it was.

That 'admiring from a distance' had changed a month or so ago, though, when Clary had been at Isabelle's with a couple of the other girls friends, and Jace and Alec had come over. Jace hadn't stopped looking at her the whole evening, over the rim of his bottle of beer. She was eighteen, she had fooled around and had sex before, but she had never felt so turned on by someone just _watching_ her.

After that, it seemed as though almost every time Clary was at Isabelle's, Jace was there as well.

They talked a few times, although Clary found it difficult to get a comprehensive sentence together when she was around the older man. She had never had difficulty talking to the opposite sex, she wasn't one of those girls who floundered and tripped over their words and blushed, but she _was_ when it was Jace. There was just something about his smoldering, golden eyes, the dangerous smirk on his lips, the leather jacket that stretched over his broad shoulders, and his long fingers, which were usually tapping against something, or wrapped around a cigarette.

Clary had _tried_ not to admit it to herself, but she had hoped that Jace was going to be at the New Years party. But now it was getting close to midnight and the only member of the _Devils_ that Clary had seen had been Alec. It had been a stupid idea, really, because Jace was fucking gorgeous, and he was almost twenty, and there were so many girls who tripped all over themselves to get to the _Devils_ —practically drooling over them. There would be girls much more experienced than Clary that Jace would rather spend his New Years at. And even if that _wasn't_ it, this was also a high school party. Admittedly, it was mainly the senior class, which Clary was a part of, but it was still a _high school_ party.

Clary swallowed back the rest of too sugary pink drink that Isabelle had handed her half an hour ago, and decided to get some fresh air. It was almost midnight, and a couple of guys were going to let off fireworks after the countdown. The fireworks would look pretty over the lake that stretched out in front of the holiday home, and Clary guessed that if she wasn't going to get a New Years kiss, she might as well get a good position for the fireworks.

Most people were in the lounge, out on the front deck and in the front yard of the house, which stretched out until the lake front. Clary decided to take the side door of the kitchen outside, where there was another deck. Much smaller, which is why no one was out there, but she still had a good view. The forest that surrounded the holiday home was quiet, other than the thumping music and the loud laughs that were coming from inside, and Clary rested her elbows on the wooden railing.

"What are you doing out here?" Came a voice from behind Clary and she jumped, eyes going wide as she turned around and saw a dark figure leaning against the house. The person straightened up, and from the light inside, Clary was able to see his face.

Jace.

"I just needed some air," Clary said, her stomach jumping awkwardly. She felt exposed, standing there in the silver sequinned dress that Isabelle had told her she should wear tonight. It pushed up her breasts and clung to her petite figure and ended only a few inches below her ass.

"It's getting pretty close to midnight," Jace noted with a raised eyebrow as he tapped the cigarette pinched between his fingers, the ash falling from the end. "Shouldn't you be looking for someone to kiss?" Clary hoped she wasn't imagining the way that his eyes dropped to her mouth before lifting back to meet her gaze.

"Not really anyone that I want to kiss," she replied with a shrug of her shoulder, trying to ignore all the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach.

"Really? Well, I bet there's plenty of guys who want to kiss you," Jace told her with a slow smirk, dropping his cigarette on the wooden porch and grinding it with the heel of his boot. Clary swallowed hard. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't go unkissed at midnight," he continued as he stepped even closer, and Clary's breathing hitched. She could hear yelling inside, the music no longer the loudest thing. Jace continued getting closer, and Clary's eyes were wide, almost tripping over her feet as she stepped backwards instinctively. Her back hit the wooden railing and Jace's eyebrow lifted.

"W-what are you doing?" Clary asked, and Jace let out a low laugh that sent shivers through her limbs.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, sweet girl," Jace said in his rough, deep voice. His hand came up and rested on her hip, huge compared to her petite waist. "The past six weeks I've been watching you, and I imagine you on the back of my bike, and I think about those lips of yours—" the hand that wasn't on her waist lifted, his thumb touching the corner of her mouth. "—Doing all sorts of things around my cock." Clary couldn't stop her gasp and his fingers flexed, tightening on her hip. The countdown had started inside, and Jace's eyes were burning as they looked down at her. She could feel that burn everywhere, licking across her skin like a wildfire.

"I..." Clary wasn't sure what to say.

"If you want me to stop, just say," Jace told her, his voice low. "If you want me to just kiss you and then leave, just say." The countdown was at twenty seconds and Clary's breath was caught in her throat. "If you want this to be something more, just say." Clary swallowed hard, and the countdown was at twelve. Jace was still staring at her, waiting for her answer, but her mind was practically mush.

"Seven...Six...Five!" Came the shouts from inside and Clary somehow managed to gather her courage.

"More!" She blurted out. "Definitely more!" The smirk on Jace's lips seemed to change, into something slightly softer, and then their mouths were coming together, even though they were two seconds early for the New Years kiss. The hand on her hip seared at her skin through the material, and the hand that had been touching her mouth moved to cup her jaw. He kissed her like he already knew her, like he owned her mouth, like he wanted to take everything that she had. Clary's knees were shaky as his tongue rolled over hers, his body towering over her petite one, making her feel even smaller than she usually did. The fireworks were going off over the lake, and through Clary's closed eyelids, she was vaguely processing the explosion of colours. Jace held her firmly against his body, and he wasn't the one who pulled away first, it was Clary, who ducked her head and rested her forehead against Jace's chest, needing to take in a couple of breaths. When she looked back up, Jace was still watching her, rather than the fireworks that were going off overhead.

"Can we do that again?" Jace asked with a small grin, and there was something so endearing about the tall muscular guy in a leather jacket and motorcycle boots asking permission before he kissed her.

"Yes," Clary nodded, trying not to look too pathetically enthusiastic as she did so. "Definitely again." Jace snorted before leaning back in again.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
